Panes of Glass
by Krysia
Summary: Sometimes windows are made of small panes of glass. Each pane will give you a different view. Contained within are a series of drabbles, looking through the windows of the soul, one pane at a time. Each chapter is 250 words or less to fulfill drabble re
1. Puppy

Theme: Puppy

Title: Lost

Writer: Krysia

Fandom: Smallville

Rating: G

Clark felt numb. Again, he was a burden on his parents. Though, this time it was at the expense of his father's life. He ran a restless hand through his dark locks, ruffling them in the process. Absently, he shook his head to dispel the anger and resentment that spilled over him. It was time to focus what he was here for.

He stepped out of the truck and locked it carefully. As he stood outside the hardware store, a small girl crying off to the side caught his attention. Glancing around and not seeing an adult that would pass as the child's caregiver, he approached her slowly.

He crouched down before her. "Little girl, what's wrong?"

Sobbing so hard that she was barely coherent, she told him that her puppy was lost. He had run off and she couldn't find him. Quickly, he pulled out a handkerchief for her to dry her face.

"I know what it's like to lose that you care for. Maybe if you describe your puppy, I can help you find him."

The little girl's face lit up. "And maybe when we find him, I can help you find what you have lost," she responded with youthful enthusiasm.

Clark stood up and offered her his hand and a tight smile. 'I wish you could,' he thought to himself.


	2. Party Hat

Theme: Party Hat  
Title: Party Hat  
Writer: Krysia  
Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: PG-13

Clark sat at a corner table at the Talon watching Lana flit around the various groups of students from school. A silly, glittery party hat was held in one hand and he absently twisted the elastic band with the other. His eyes followed her movements covertly. Granted he knew most of the students here tonight having gone to school with them for years. But few could he really call friends. He was always on the fringe, watching, waiting. He was here tonight only because SHE would be here.

He felt his arm being nudged and turned to the seat next to him. Cloe gave him a big smile. "Great party, isn't it?"

He nodded.

She gestured to the hat he was holding. "Clark, this is a party. Put the hat on. We're all looking silly here. You should too." The headband with the furry stars extending on springs bouncing with her movements nodded in agreement.

He shrugged. "I guess this really isn't my thing."

He placed the hat on the table before him and folded his arms across his chest. His gaze narrowed slightly as he watched Lana give Tom Withers a big smile.

Not that it would ever happen, but for her, he would put on the party hat.


	3. Tethered

Theme: Kite flying

Clark stopped for a moment. He had been walking across campus, but the view before him gave him pause. The breeze teased his hair, causing him to either brush it out of his eyes with his hand or a toss of his head. He paused to watch a couple of students enjoying this gusty spring day.

The girl was holding the string while her guy friend stood next to her guiding her and occasionally reaching over to tug on the string. The kite soared. It dipped and floated and danced across the sky, swaying to its own personal tune.

Clark marveled at the freedom the kite seemed to enjoy. If only he were free to soar, just like the kite. Or maybe he was like the kite. The kite's movement was still restricted by the length of the string, same as he was tethered by his secrets.


	4. Ecstatic

Theme: Ecstatic  
Title: For Her  
Writer: Krysia

Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: G

She should be happy. Thrilled. Ecstatic.

But how could she?

It didn't matter how many times she smiled at him. Or helped him with his problems. Or showed how smart, talented or independent she could be. She even knew his secret.

She brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. No matter how hard she tried, Chloe Sullivan would only be a friend to Clark Kent. Without him realizing it, he always reserved his special smile _for her_.


End file.
